


Captain America×you（美国队长×你）

by shui_han_san_mu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, spank
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shui_han_san_mu/pseuds/shui_han_san_mu
Summary: 这篇文章的翻译都是由百度翻译做的内容就是如果你来了月经，你的爱人（超级英雄）的反应。但是不知道为什么最后会变成奇奇怪怪的东西_(:з」∠)_The translation of this article is done by Baidu translation.The content is that if you come to menstruation, your lover (superhero) reaction.But I don't know why it will eventually become strange._(:з」∠)_





	Captain America×you（美国队长×你）

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文章的翻译都是由百度翻译做的  
> 内容就是如果你来了月经，你的爱人（超级英雄）的反应。  
> 但是不知道为什么最后会变成奇奇怪怪的东西_(:з」∠)_   
> The translation of this article is done by Baidu translation.  
> The content is that if you come to menstruation, your lover (superhero) reaction.  
> But I don't know why it will eventually become strange._(:з」∠)_

English in the back

——点梗：[假如你来了大姨妈，小腹疼得厉害，你的恋人会怎么办（美队）]

 

雨稀稀落落的飘洒着，弥漫在整个纽约。  
这种天气除了喜欢雨的人，可以说没有人喜欢了。潮湿而闷热。  
史蒂夫·罗杰斯回到了自己的公寓，打算随便做点什么犒劳一下自己。  
没有人会在意一个九十岁老人的感受，虽然实际上他只有  
刚刚结束一场战斗的他虽然换下了那个精神的战服，但是身上的硝烟味和血腥味依旧浓郁。  
史蒂夫拿着换洗的衣物来到浴室，然而在洗澡的过程中，四倍敏锐的耳朵听到外面有人进来的动静。  
史蒂夫立刻戒备起来，甚至连身上的泡沫都没冲干净，就穿着背心和肥大的五分裤从浴室走了出来。  
你看着史蒂夫拿着盾牌从浴室里删了出来，完全没有惊讶的感觉。  
“下午好，史蒂夫。好久不见。”  
史蒂夫有些惊讶的看着你，然后露出一个轻松的笑容，站直了身体。  
“好久不见。”  
你将手中的外卖放下，然后走向史蒂夫，抬手勾住了他的脖子，压着他低头，然后狠狠的吻了上去。  
史蒂夫弯着腰，顺从的回应着，那一刻你仿佛看见了曾经那个瘦瘦小小的大男孩。  
你松开嘴唇，然后看着你的男孩。  
“甜心，我等了你七十年……”  
你的手开始不规矩起来，看着穿着松松垮垮的背心的队长，手已经顺着腰身钻进了背心里面。  
“甜心，你应该补偿我，对不对。”  
史蒂夫有些绿色的篮眼睛和曾经一样充满着包容和坚定。  
“你说得对，亲爱的。是我的错，所以你可以索取补偿。”  
你的手在史蒂夫坚挺厚重的胸肌上狠狠的抓了一把，厚实紧致而富有弹性的手感使你着迷。  
“实际上我更想要惩罚你，甜心。”  
你得寸进尺继续要求。  
“当然，你可以对我做你任何想要做的事情。这是你应该得到的，属于你的权利。”  
耿直的队长似乎没有意识到自己话会带来怎样的后果，但是你觉得自己已经快被点燃了。  
整整七十年，除了照片你没有见过史蒂夫一面，无数夜里辗转反侧，身边却是空荡荡的冰冷。  
你以为自己的心已经冰凉了，但是你的史蒂夫依旧可以轻易点燃你所有的热情，挑战你的理智。  
即使七十年，你依旧爱着你的大胸甜心，实际上无论什么时候的史蒂夫你都爱。  
“那么，作为惩罚，我要打你的屁股。”  
说着，你动手在你的队长的屁股上狠狠的来了一下。  
“什么？！”  
队长漂亮的眼睛一瞬间瞪大，惊讶的看着你，然后在你的动作下发出一声惊呼，以至于声音都变了调。  
“我可以对你做任何事，并且我要惩罚你七十年没有在我身边，我要狠狠打你一顿屁股！”  
“哦！不！我是说……好吧……你确实可以这样做，是的，你可以。”  
队长似乎想要挣扎一下，但是在你的注视下妥协了。  
他确实对你有很大的愧疚，他认为他没有尽到自己的职责，尤其是受到伤害的那个人是你。  
你开心的笑了笑，高兴与史蒂夫的妥协。  
然后你走到了沙发上，做了下来，拍着大腿跟史蒂芬说。  
“那么，士兵，趴到我的腿上，然后撅起你的屁股。”  
史蒂夫的脸涨红了，但是依旧按照你的命令做了下来。  
“士兵”这个词会带来很大的羞耻感和怀念感。曾经的军队里很多军人都会说一些荤话，开着黄段子的玩笑，但是这个词同样让史蒂夫有一种使命感和责任感，他也是美国精神的代表。  
你看着趴在你腿上的队长，他因为怕压倒你而将大部分的重量集中在了腿上和撑在沙发上的胳膊上。这个动作会很累，但是也会让他的屁股更加挺翘，并减少活动的范围，无法逃脱。  
坚实的腰肢向下凹陷，然后是高挺的屁股，因为腰部的凹陷，这会显得史蒂夫的屁股很大，也格外的诱人。  
你毫不留情的褪下了史蒂夫的裤子。因为匆忙套上的缘故，里面并没有内裤，挺巧的屁股直接暴露在空气中。  
史蒂夫把脸深深地埋在沙发垫上，感觉自己的脸上滚烫滚烫的。  
“哇哦，”你夸张的感叹着，“士兵，你的屁股很棒你知道？”  
史蒂夫的身体有些颤抖，你感觉到了贴在你大腿上的小史蒂夫已经站立起来了。  
“啪！”“啪啪啪！”  
你打了几下史蒂夫的屁股，然后再次的开口。  
“士兵，因为惩罚而发情了吗？真是不知羞耻啊。”  
史蒂夫似乎呜咽了一声，但是因为被沙发垫埋住而并不清晰。  
“啪！”  
你又狠狠的打了一下，然后用严肃的语气说道：  
“回答我，士兵。”  
史蒂夫深吸了一口气，然后低声回答：  
“是的，”他顿了一下，感受到你的手在他的屁股上轻轻拍了拍，好像鼓励他继续，然后按照你的意愿继续回答。  
“长官，我因为你打我的屁股而发情了。”  
他急促的喘息了一下，然后将自己的头死死地埋在了沙发垫里。  
你并没有因为这样就放弃，而是继续问道。  
“那你喜欢我打你屁股这个惩罚吗？队长？”你把队长这个词念得格外的撩人，看着史蒂夫在沙发垫上急促的喘息了几下，然后沉闷的回到。  
“是的，我跟喜欢。”  
你终于忍不住了，快速的说了一句“自己报数”，然后狠狠的打在了原本就想要下手的结实富有弹性的屁股上。  
“啪啪啪啪啪啪……”  
房间内除了拍打的声音，就剩下了史蒂夫沉重的呼吸声。  
你又打了几下，然后再次重复了一遍。  
“报数，士兵！听从命令！”  
“啪！”  
“呼……一……”  
“啪啪！”  
“二……三……嗯！……”  
……  
“二十三……啊哈……二十四……呼……唔……二十五……哈……”  
在二十多下的时候，史蒂夫终于忍不住自己的声音，发出了一声声的呻吟。  
你承认你被诱惑到了，原本狠狠拍下手慢了下来，动作中带了几分调情的意味。  
一只手依旧在史蒂夫的屁股上流连，而另一只手已经移到了史蒂夫的胸前。  
手指袭上胸前的那一点凸起，然后玩弄蹂躏。  
可怜的史蒂夫完全无法反抗你，只能任你为所欲为。  
四倍体的敏锐也意味着四倍的敏感，原本普普通通状态下的刺激都会感到极为强烈的快感，更不用说是在四倍体的状态下。  
虽然有四倍体的忍耐力，但是显然这在你的面前并不好使，因为你是他的爱人。  
当你终于打完弄够了的时候，史蒂夫整个人都在抖动，似乎已经耗费了大量的力气，连支撑自己的身体都不够了。  
“好了，惩罚结束了，士兵。你可以射出来了。”  
史蒂夫嘶吼着在你的腿上摩擦了几下，然后喷射出来，脱力的翻身躺在了地毯上。  
缓过来的史蒂夫突然闻到一阵血腥味，然后顺着气味的来源看向了你。  
你这时候也感觉到了不对劲。刚刚打的实在事太爽了，完全没有注意到什么时候小腹开始钝钝的疼。  
很明显，熟悉的感觉告诉你你来事了。  
原本因为运动而潮红的脸颊因为疼痛而变得惨白，你看着史蒂夫，然后张开了双臂。  
“我痛经了，要你抱我。”  
史蒂夫依旧温柔而宽容的看着你，然后跪直起来抱住了你。  
史蒂夫的身体温暖，就像是一个小火炉一样。你握住史蒂夫的手，将它覆在了你的小腹上。  
宽厚的大手完全的盖住了你的小腹，你觉得这张大手完全可以握住你的腰肢。  
“史蒂夫，我终于等到你了。”  
你紧紧的抱住了史蒂夫，似乎这样就可以缓解身体上的疼痛一般。但是少空洞了七十年的心终于被填满了。就算知道只要等待七十年，你依旧怀疑过，动摇过。  
七十年的岁月很长，你在时间中等待。现在你终于等到了你的史蒂夫。终于有了真实感。  
因为不确定是不是真的，所以你不敢在史蒂夫刚醒过来的时候就过来，而是等到了现在。  
不过无论多久都不晚，还要他还会回到你的身边。  
抱着史蒂夫的感觉已经完全变了，你在也不能将史蒂夫抱在，甚至穿上高跟鞋才能够不掂脚吻他。这使你很不开心。  
但是你依旧可以为你的史蒂夫撑起一片天，即使怀抱史蒂夫的感觉已经变了。坚硬而厚实的肌肉告诉你他的安全感有多么的浓厚，但是在你眼里，你的宝贝儿，你的爱人，你的史蒂夫·罗杰斯，永远都是那个可以被你轻轻松松抱起来，可以将他紧紧搂在怀里的少年。  
那个即使瘦弱依旧坚定挺拔，温柔宽厚，无惧任何危险的史蒂夫·罗杰斯。  
“我爱你，史蒂夫。”  
你轻声的说道。  
“我也是。”  
他依旧坚定地回到，仿若七十年前的那个瘦小的少年。

 

 

The rain is scattered and scattered throughout New York.  
This kind of weather except people who like rain, can say that no one likes it. Damp and sultry.  
Steve Rogers went back to his apartment and planned to reward himself with whatever he could do.  
No one cares about the feelings of a ninety year old man, although he actually has only  
He had just finished a battle, and though he had changed his spiritual uniform, he still had a strong smell of smoke and blood.  
Steve came to the bathroom with his change of clothes, but during the bathroom, four times as sharp as his ears could hear someone coming in.  
Steve was on guard immediately. He didn't even wash the foam on his body. He came out of the bathroom wearing his vest and five baggy trousers.  
You watched Steve go out of the bathroom with a shield, and there was no surprise at all.  
Good afternoon, Steve. I haven't seen you for a long time. "  
Steve looked at you in surprise, then smiled and smiled and straightened up.  
"Long time no see."  
You put the takeaway down, and then walk up to Steve, raise your hand around his neck, press him down, and kiss him hard.  
Steve stooped and obediently responded, as if you had seen the thin little boy once.  
You release your lips and look at your boy.  
"Sweetheart, I've been waiting for you for seventy years..."  
Your hands start to get out of shape, and as the captain in his baggy waistcoat watches, his hands are running down his waist into his waistcoat.  
"Sweetheart, you should make it up to me, right?"  
Some of Steve's green basket eyes were once full of tolerance and firmness.  
"You're right, dear. It's my fault, so you can claim compensation. "  
Your hand grabs Steve's strong, thick pectoral muscles, and the tight, elastic feel of the hand fascinates you.  
"In fact, I want to punish you, sweetie."  
You go ahead and ask for it.  
"Of course, you can do anything you want to do to me. This is what you deserve. It's your right. "  
The honest captain doesn't seem to realize the consequences of his words, but you feel like you're about to be ignited.  
For seventy years, you haven't seen Steve on one side except the photograph, tossing and turning around at night, with nothing but cold.  
You think your heart is cold, but your Steve can easily ignite all your passions and challenge your reason.  
Even seventy years, you still love your big-breasted sweetheart. In fact, you love Steve whenever he is.  
"Then, as punishment, I'll hit your ass."  
Say, you start to come hard on your captain's buttocks.  
"What?!"  
The captain's beautiful eyes stared at you in amazement for a moment, and then a cry of surprise came out of your movement, so that the voice changed its pitch.  
"I can do anything to you, and I'll punish you for not being with me for seventy years. I'll give you a good spanking!"  
"Oh! No I mean... All right... You can really do this. Yes, you can. "  
The captain seems to want to struggle but he compromises under your gaze.  
He's really sorry for you. He thinks he didn't do his duty, especially the person who hurt you.  
You smiled and laughed happily and compromised with Steve.  
Then you walk up to the sofa, do it, and beat your thigh to Stephen.  
"Then, soldier, lie down on my leg, and then pat your buttocks."  
Steve's face turned red, but he did it according to your orders.  
The word "soldier" can bring a great sense of shame and nostalgia. Many of the soldiers in the army used to say some dirty words and joke about the Yellow passage, but the word also gave Steve a sense of mission and responsibility, and he was a representative of the American spirit.  
You look at the captain lying on your legs, who, fearing to overwhelm you, concentrates most of his weight on his legs and on his arms on the sofa. This movement can be very tired, but it can also make his buttocks more upright, and reduce the scope of movement, can not escape.  
The solid waist leg sags down, then the tall buttocks, because of the sag in the waist, which makes Steve's buttocks very big and particularly attractive.  
You have ruthlessly slipped Steve's trousers. Because there was no underwear in the hurry, and a cute butt was directly exposed to the air.  
Steve buried his face on the sofa mat and felt hot and scalding on his face.  
"Wow," you sigh with exaggeration, "soldier, your ass is great, do you know?"  
Steve's body is shaking and you feel little Steve on your lap standing up.  
"Snap!" "Bang bang!"  
You hit Steve a few times and then opened it again.  
"Is the soldier estrous because of punishment? Shame on you. "  
Steve seemed to whine, but it was not clear because it was buried by a sofa cushion.  
"Snap!"  
You hit it harder, and then said in a serious tone:  
"Answer me, soldier."  
Steve took a deep breath and then answered in a low voice.  
"Yes," he paused, feeling your hand tapping on his ass as if to encourage him to continue, and then to answer as you wished.  
"Sir, I'm sending you for my butt."  
"Sir, I am estrous because you hit my butt."  
He gasps for a moment, and then his head is buried in the sofa cushion.  
You didn't give up because of this, but kept asking.  
"Then do you like the punishment I hit your ass?" Captain? You pronounce the word captain very provocatively, watching Steve gasp on the sofa mat for a few moments, and then come back dull.  
"Yes, I like it."  
Finally, you can't help but say a quick "count yourself" and slap it hard on the strong, resilient buttocks that you wanted to start.  
"Popping and popping..."  
In addition to the beating of the room, Steve's heavy breathing was left.  
You played a few more times, and then repeated it again.  
"Count off, soldier! Obey orders! "  
"Snap!"  
"Call..." One... "  
"Popping!"  
"Two... Three... Uh huh! "  
...  
"Twenty-three... AHA... Twenty-four... Call... Well... Twenty-five... Kazakhstan... "  
At more than 20, Steve finally could not help his voice and groaned.  
You admit that you're tempted, slapping your hands hard and slowing down, with some flirtation.  
One hand still lingered on Steve's buttocks, and the other hand moved to Steve's chest.  
The fingers hit the bump on the chest and then trampled on the ravages.  
Poor Steve can not resist you at all. You can only do whatever you want.  
Tetraploid acuity also means quadrupling sensitivity, and stimulation in the ordinary state can be extremely intense pleasure, not to mention in the tetraploid state.  
Although you have tetraploid endurance, it's obviously not easy to do this in front of you, because you're his lover.  
When you finally had enough of it, Steve was shaking and seemed to have spent so much energy that he couldn't support himself.  
"Well, the punishment is over, soldier. You can shoot out. "  
Steve screamed and rubbed your legs a few times, then sprayed it out and rolled over on the carpet.  
The slow Steve suddenly smelt a smell of blood, and then looked at you from the source of the smell.  
You feel wrong at the same time. It was too cool to just play. I never noticed when my stomach began to blunt.  
Obviously, the familiar feeling tells you what happened.  
You look at Steve and open your arms.  
"I have dysmenorrhea. I want you to hold me."  
Steve looked at you softly and lenient, then he knelt up and hugged you.  
Steve's body is as warm as a small stove. You take Steve's hand and cover it on your lower abdomen.  
The broad hand completely covers your lower abdomen, and you feel that this big hand can hold your waist.  
"Steve, I finally wait for you."  
You cling to Steve tightly, which seems to relieve the pain on the body. But seventy years later, the heart has finally been filled. Even if you know that as long as you wait for seventy years, you still doubt and shake.  
Seventy years are long, and you are waiting in time. Now you finally wait for your Steve. Finally, I have a sense of reality.  
Because you're not sure if it's true, you don't dare come over when Steve just woke up and wait until now.?  
But no matter how long it is, he will return to you.  
The feeling of holding Steve has completely changed. You can't hold Steve in your arms or even wear high heels to keep him from kissing him. This makes you unhappy.  
But you can still hold Steve up for a day, even if the feeling of holding Steve has changed. Hard and thick muscles tell you how strong his sense of security is, but in your eyes, your baby, your lover, your Steve Rogers, will always be the teenager you can easily pick up and hold him tight in your arms.  
Steve Rogers, who is weak and firm and firm, gentle and generous without fear of any danger.  
"I love you, Steve."  
You whispered.  
"Me too."  
He still returned firmly, like the thin teenager seventy years ago.


End file.
